


Quick! Hold My Hand

by piperisntuselessyouare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, i love this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperisntuselessyouare/pseuds/piperisntuselessyouare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's family won't stop badgering her about relationships. Especially her mother- she keeps trying to set Piper up with men she barely knows. Piper's sick of it, and a friend of hers has the same problem. Maybe, just maybe they can help each other out. Plus, it would give her an excuse to always have him stay over.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Minor swearing, suggestive content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom, Stop Setting Me Up With The Poolboy

Piper opened her bedroom door, to see her mom beaming at her. It was ten A.M., beginning of summer break. She had planned on sleeping in and working on her Etsy shop, but no. Her mom was practically clawing her door, forcing Piper to wake up. Her mom was fully dressed and with a facefull of makeup and perfectly curled hair.

"Morning, Mom." Piper's voice was hoarse, and full of annoyance. "Did I miss breakfast?" She fixed her tank top. Her mom shook her head and began walking down the hall.

"In ten! Be dressed and look presentable!" Her mom called. Piper looked down- her boobs were still in her shirt. It quickly dawned on her what her mom meant, and Piper trudged back to her bed. She flopped down face first, a groan coming from her chest. There was five minutes to change clothes, so that's what Piper did.

Though, her outfit wasn't much different from her pajamas. The pajamas Piper were was a pair of sweatpants with orange paw prints, and a tank top from jr. high that for some reason, still fit. Her breakfast outfit? Joggers and a maroon crop top. Piper did a favor and brushed her hair, but didn't bother with anything else. 

She took a moment to look at her bedroom. It was the same as the end of high school; pastel yellow walls and string lights, posters everywhere and a messy grey bedspread. Same rug thrown over dark floors, and same photo of her and Jason on her windowsill. 

Piper went into autopilot when walking to the dining room. Open the door to a white, high ceiling hallway with expensive paintings, trudge her feet down the dark wood floors until she got to the grand staircase. Try not to trip- on Thursdays Daria polishes the wood- then hang a left. She sat down at her spot, almost not noticing the guest. 

Well, he worked for Piper’s mom. He cleaned the pools twice a week, and was maybe a year older than Piper. She tried to remember his name. Something that started with a ‘b’....

He looked uncomfortable, polo shirt and khaki shorts. His hair was long and pulled back by a headband, thin nosed and tight lipped. He had a permanent look of distaste. The poolboy was tan, but looked like he hadn’t gone to the gym since middle school.  
Her mom sat down at one end of the table, a wide smile on her face. She placed plates of toast and bacon-cheese omelets. The smile didn’t waver when she locked eyes with Piper, who was obviously not having a good time.

“Piper, you remember Benji? I know you were away at college.” She opened up the conversation, and Piper let out a breath. It was unintentional, but conveyed how much Piper didn’t want to be a part of this.

“I do.” Piper said shortly, tearing her bread and putting half in her mouth. She chewed, borderline mannerless. “He’s been working here for a year and a half.” It felt harsh, being cold to Benji like that. Yet, she was sick of her mother setting random men up with her.

Her mom let out a fake laugh, “She’s got a sense of humor.” She raised a glass of orange juice. Piper put the other half of her toast in her mouth, rolling her eyes. 

“Mrs. McLean-” Benji started, but corrected himself after a glare from Piper’s mom, “I mean,Dede. Why am I eating breakfast with your daughter?” He glanced at Piper, almost disgusted. 

“Oh, I thought you two would get along!” Piper’s mom stated, standing, “Let me go check on the muffins, you two get to know each other.” She clicked her heels and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“She doesn't bake. And she isn't subtle about trying to get me a boyfriend. She won't fire you if I reject the idea.” Piper pushed her eggs around, slightly annoyed. Her mom knew this whole morning would irritate her. Was it done anyway? Yes. It was. 

“Oh, good. I'm already dating someone. Not that you're not pretty! You are, I just-” Benji sputtered, trying to cover for himself. Poor guy. 

“It's alright. I'll just tell my mom some excuse, like you had to go to church.” Piper waved it off, putting her towel on the table and standing. “Sorry she roped you into this, Ben.” 

Benji nodded and stood, laughing nervously. “I'll, uh, clean the pool tomorrow. Bye, Piper.” He pushed his chair in and left the room. Piper let out a deep breath, covering her face with her hands. 

“Mom?!” Piper called, and her Mom came rushing in. It only took a moment for her mom to notice that Benji left, and she looked furious. 

“You're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep scaring them away!” Her mom began, right after she heard the front door shut. Piper huffed, shaking her head. 

“He's dating someone!” Piper fired back, “Plus, he wasn't my type!” 

“Your type is one night stands. And he didn't tell me that!” 

“You don't put your sexual history on a job application for cleaning pools, Mother.” Piper snapped, “And you need to stop trying to set me up! I'll find someone!” She was yelling now. 

“I want you to be happy!” Her mom yelled back, rounding the table. 

Piper’s face was red with anger, “You want me married off to be a rich housewife like you. Face it, Mom. I want something different than your plans for me.”

Her mom stopped, “My life is great! Why wouldn't you want this?”

“It doesn't matter! I get this is the life you love, but wanting something different is okay.” Piper’s voice cracked, “How many times do I have to say that before you listen?!”

“I will find you a nice boy, Piper.” Her mom finished, starting to walk away. 

“I've already found someone! You're making assumptions, Mom.” Piper yelled after her.

It took a moment to realize what she said. Piper wasn't dating anyone. Quite frankly, she didn't even have a crush on anyone. The lie she just told was too big to hide in her own. She needed to keep it going, though. Just to keep her mom off of her back. 

Though, Piper didn't know who to call. She sped up to her bedroom, locking and barricading the door as she scrolled through her contact list. 

Bro-seidon ? No, not Percy. He was dating Annabeth. Plus her mom would know they were faking. 

Queen Allerano ? No, Reyna was on vacation with Thalia. Probably making out in Cabo at that moment. 

Not My Boyfriend ? Oh man. Jason. His contact name could be changed so easily. Plus, they almost didn't couple stuff when he got cold. He's a born cuddler. Jason was her best friend, but he would help her out too. His dad keeps telling him to grow up and have a baby. His dad may be one of the most powerful businessmen in the US, he had a bad idea of when exactly to have kids. And who with, in all honesty. 

It was decided, she would call Jason.


	2. Just Act Like You Want To Date Me

“Piper, as great as a decision with would be; why me?” Jason asked, leaning against Piper’s headboard. Piper paced in front of him, still wearing the outfit from breakfast with employees.

“Everyone else is obvious. Plus people say we would make a good couple! Two birds with one stone.” Piper sat down next to him. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. The words she spoke were muffled by his shirt, “I don't want my mom to keep playing matchmaker.”

Jason tapped his fingers on her knee, contemplating. This would be beneficial to him, and Piper was right. He leaned sideways, making her head fall off his shoulders. “So what do I do, then?”

Piper looked up at him. Confusion made her eyebrows furrow and her mouth open slightly. He sighed, but Piper spoke anyway. “Just act like you want to date me.”  
Jason blinked. How do you act like that? Always having his arm around her? Kissing? He couldn't remember how he acted when he dated Reyna, just that they were labeled a cute couple.

Was he a PDA guy? A subtle guy? Jason had no idea. He realized he looked confused when Piper shook him.

“PDA. You know. Like with Reyna?” Piper offered, but Jason was just as confused. “Have me under your arm, maybe a kiss on the cheeks every once in awhile?” Piper clarified. Jason opened his mouth to say ‘oh’.

That cleared it up. But he has a hard time believing he was like that. He was that handsy? Or he wasn't very handsy? Either way he was surprised.

A knock rapped on Piper’s door, and Piper pulled his arm around her waist. Piper’s mom threw the door open.

“Piper! I-” She locked eyes with Jason. He looked surprised, and Mrs. McLean looked between him and Piper. “Oh. I thought you were lying.” Mrs. McLean looked pleased.

“Mom.” Piper whined, “Is there no privacy?!” She put on a good show, almost hiding in Jason’s chest.

He changed the way his arm wrapped around her. It looked more protective in his head. It would take a while to get used to this. Acting like a couple, anyway.

“Sorry- I’ll leave you two.” Mrs. McLean left, pulling the door closed. He could see the crack of open air. Jason knew Piper’s mom wouldn't leave until she saw something happen. If he had to adjust it was right then.

First fake kiss happened. Caught Piper off guard, but she didn't act surprised. He could hear the door close, and he broke off.

“She wouldn't have left.” Jason sputtered. Piper laughed under her breath.

 

It was the laugh he made sure to hear. Though, his favorite was her full on no-shame laugh. Snorting and all. It was adorable. Plus, it was hilarious when she launched off the couch and onto the rug- laughing harder.

“You've got to practice faking it somehow. But, you need to change your contact name for me.” Piper reminded. Jason leaned back and pulled his phone from his pocket, going through his contacts

 

Beauty Zombie. That isn't something you call your girlfriend. Fake or not.

Lovely? Not him.

Dat ass? Piper would laugh, then kill him.

Babe? Maybe add a fire emoji. Good. That was simple enough. Though, it still did the job.

Piper laid on her back on her bed. Jason laid next to her, phone falling by his face. They looked at each other for a moment.

“Will this work?” Piper asked quietly, as if someone else was in the room.

“I hope so. I need to convince my dad, too.” Jason whispered back. They were silent for another minute, only their breaths making noise.

“My mom did seem happy that you were my boyfriend.” Piper looked up, her voice still a whisper. Jason let out a hybrid of a laugh and a sigh, which was just as awkward as it sounds. Piper couldn't help but laugh loudly, before clamping a hand over her mouth. Jason laughed too, feeling his face go red in embarrassment.

He remembered their friends. Jason would love to tell them this was fake, but it wouldn't do good. Everyone had to believe it. Leo couldn't keep a secret anyway, so it would be useless. Their friends would have to think it was real.

“We can't tell Leo that this is fake. “ Jason said. He was quieter, unsure if he was able to say it loudly. Piper nodded, hair moving on her comforter. She blinked slowly before getting up to lean on her side. She supported her head with her right arm, facing him.

“Yeah, he'd tell the first person he sees.” Piper said, just as quietly. Their silence was agreeance. Nobody but them would know it was fake. It would be risky, since it was hard to keep a secret anyway. Plus, how else would they know that they're fooling everyone. They wouldn't.

Jason knew he was in deep already. He kissed his best friend and had to act like he was dating her. Maybe more than just dating. Maybe he had to act like they were sleeping together. He could do that. After all, it wasn't like they hadn't.

He sat up, starting to go through the DVD case on Piper’s wall. As Jason looked at the titles, he dragged his finger across the spine of the case. None of the movies even looked good. They were romance or hardcore action. A few horror movies mixed in. Piper could stomach them, but Jaian always had to stay over after one. He wouldn't sleep alone in his room.

“What if we went out to a movie?” Piper suggest from behind him. That was a good idea. Something new, try out the PDA thing.

“Sure.” Jason shrugged, sitting back down on Piper’s bed. She had already unplugged her phone and dropped it into her purse. “Grab a sweater. You always get cold.” He reminded, and Piper rolled her eyes.

“I'll be fine, Jason.” Piper waved him off, tossing Jason’s jacket and keys at him. Jason caught them, slipping his phone into his pocket and carrying the jacket.

He followed her out the front door, though he knew the path by heart. Piper almost tripped on the rug, stumbling forward. She smoothed out her shirt as she regained balance.

“I meant to do that.”

“That's exactly why I'm dating you. Cause that was extremely sexy.” Jason teased, met with a light hit on the arm.

“Oh shut up, Jason.” Piper laughed, sliding out the front door.


	3. Dammit, I'm Cold

Piper leaned farther into the seat. The movie Jason and her saw was some new rom-com that she could predict. It wasn’t a big deal, since she was more worried about how cold she was. Jason had been right, she was freezing her but off. She caught Jason glance at her, a small ‘I told you so’ smile on his face.

She crossed her arms in annoyance, shivering. Out of sheer will power, she elbowed Jason. He leaned his head down to her, making sure to whisper.

“You cold?” Jason whispered, still keeping his eyes on the screen. Piper narrowed her eyes at him. He didn’t even need his jacket. He didn't get cold unless it was an East Coast winter.

“Yes, I’m cold.” Piper mumbled back, sitting up to get closer to him. Jason sat up straight again and looked back at the movie. That only made Piper more annoyed, her cheeks heating up. She scooted over to his side, arm rest in her side as she leaned on Jason. If he wouldn’t give her his jacket, she was going to keep laying on him.

 

Jason glanced down at her, pursing his lips before sliding an arm around Piper. She internally whopped with victory. She had won a battle in the mighty war of comfort. It didn’t do much, but Piper wasn’t shivering like a chihuahua. Just in time for Piper to focus on the impending violin music and the kiss in the rain between the actors. 

Too cheesy, but it was so romantic that Piper couldn’t look away. Cliche, predictable, but it made a tiny smile creep onto her face. 

“This is so cheesy.” Jason mumbled, almost like he was trying to prove something.

 

“You love it.” Piper whispered back, earning a tiny glare from Jason.

 

The rest of the movie was as expected, and they barely moved until the credits started rolling. Piper jumped up first, stretching her legs. Jason slowly got up after her.

Outside the theater Piper spotted Annabeth. She grabbed Jason’s hand quickly, just as Percy joined Annabeth. She watched Percy slip an arm around Annabeth’s waist, kissing the top of her head. That was definitely Percy style PDA. 

Jason looked over that way too, mentioning to Piper that they were there. He was met with a ‘yeah I know’ expression, and pulled Piper over to them. 

“Hey guys!” Jason opened up, Annabeth dropping an empty popcorn bag into the trash can. 

“Hey bro!” Percy beamed, then saw Jason holding Piper’s hand. 

“Wait a second.” Annabeth stopped, breaking into a smile. “Percy, you owe me ten bucks.” She laughed, and Piper laughed too. 

“He owes you?” Piper asked, removing her hand from Jason’s and hugging him around the middle. “Did you bet on us getting together or something?”

Annabeth nodded as Percy dug through his wallet. Piper watched as Annabeth proudly took a crisp ten dollar bill from him. “I bet ten dollars that you'd get together by the end of summer.” She stuffed it into her pocket. 

Jason simply laughed, “Bound to happen.” Piper watched him be completely comfortable. Either he didn't think this was weird, or he was a great liar. Probably the latter. That assumption helped her smile again. 

“We were just going to text you guys. Tomorrow we are heading down to Manhattan Beach. We have my dad’s cabin for the weekend. You would've shared a bed anyway if you came.” Percy offered, seeming like nothing new was going on, “Reyna and Thalia are coming. Plus Leo managed to convince Calypso to tag along. All rooms are filled.” He shrugged, and Jason looked down at Piper. 

“What d’ya say, babe? Sounds like fun.” Piper said, nudging Jason. If they turned it down, Percy would know something was up. 

“Sure. Are we carpooling? Or, do we meet you guys down there?” Jason asked, his need for planning beginning to take over.

 

Piper played with the end of her braid, tuning out the conversation of planning. She was thinking about how much she would actually need to pack, considering it was the weekend on the beach. The plan she decided on was a few swimsuits and pajamas, a chill outfit or two to go with it.

 

“I’ll get you guys at Piper’s at seven in the morning.” Percy said, entering a reminder into his phone. Jason looked down to Piper, almost panicked.

“Percy-” Piper started, almost telling him that it was fake dating, “Uh, Jason has dinner with his parents. Just pick us up separately.” She tried to play it off. Annabeth gave Percy a look of ‘duh’, and Percy’s ears turned red.

“Sorry, I assumed. He spends the night a lot- I’ll get Jason at 6:30, you at 7, Pipes.” Percy revised the plan, and Piper nodded in agreement.

They waved each other off, and Piper walked with Jason to his car. As soon as the doors closed, Piper put her head in her hands. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. The whole thing was almost blown. Now they would have to spend the entire weekend being a couple. It was going to be hard. At least, to make sure they kept looking all lovey-dovey and stuff.

“You okay, Piper?” Jason asked, pulling Piper’s hands from her face. Piper whined loudly and leaned against the window.

“I almost blew it, Jace.” Piper looked at Jason. He didn’t seem upset like she was. He seemed calm, okay even.

“Last time you dated someone you acted all stuttery when Percy assumed stuff. You’re fine.” Jason told her, and his steadiness reassured her. “But, we need to figure stuff out. Like how this all happened, okay?” 

Piper nodded, trying to think, “Maybe I accidentally kissed you and it kinda just happened from there?” She offered, not spending too much time thinking about it. Truthfully, that was what would’ve happened had she actually felt something for Jason.

“Sounds like you.” Jason said quietly, “Okay, so you kissed me and I confessed something about how I felt.” He went over it with Piper both of them making sure their story was straight. They couldn’t screw up the next 52 hours, no matter what.

Piper studied Jason’s face for a moment, “I hope we get in the groove soon, you know, not worry so much about how it looks.” She shrugged,moving to sit correctly, pulling on the seat belt. Jason mumbled an agreement before Piper heard the click of his seatbelt.

“How did you know I had dinner with the family tonight?” Jason asked after a moment, backing out of the parking space. Piper blinked, surprised. She had been his best friend for three years, and it became a pattern of every month, on the second Friday, that his family had dinner. If someone had to Skype into the dining room, they would.  
“Well, your family is like that. Every second Friday of the month you guys get dinner.” Piper answered honestly, “I caught on to the pattern.’

 

Jason looked sheepish, he knew that’s why she knew his plans. They practically shared a calendar. Piper reached a hand over and rubbed little circles on his bicep.

“It’s fine. There’s a lot happening. It’ll be fine this weekend, don’t worry.” She assured him, knowing he was stressed. She saw him relax a little bit, just by her words. 

Piper was lying, that weekend would be a pain in the ass.


	4. Chill Day On The Beach- Wait She's Looking Good In That Swimsuit

Jason didn't remember Reyna having that swimsuit. He felt bad for looking at her like that, he knew how rude it was to be ogling. Yet, she looked pretty enough for his chest to get tighter and lift at the same time, how he felt when they first started dating. It only lasted a second before a rock settled where his heart was. He was fake dating Piper, and Reyna was real-dating Thalia. Thalia had even told him how they were so in love. It was cute, truthfully, seeing his sister so happy and flustered by a simple look. 

His attention snapped back to Piper, her laugh rang out at some silly move Reyna made. Reyna laughed with her, and Jason felt his chest tighten again. Percy’s calling snapped him out of it, and he raced him into the water, pushing the image of Reyna dancing in the sand out of his head. 

Percy tossed a foam football at Jason, which he effortlessly caught despite the breeze. Jason tossed it back, the water starting to reach his toes. 

They had gotten to Percy’s cabin the afternoon before, immediately dropping off their stuff before Annabeth went to buy food. Everyone made sure to clean the house do that dust wouldn't make their allergies act up. By then Annabeth was back and Calypso enlisted Reyna’s help to make dinner. Which was followed by everyone going to bed. 

Jason could hear Reyna having fun, and he missed an easy catch. Percy frowned at him as Jason pick the ball from the sand, throwing it back. He shook it off, trying to focus back on the ball. Before he knew it, Reyna was standing in front of him.

“Piper made a bet that I can’t beat you back to the cabin.” Reyna told him, putting her hands on her hips and flipping the braid off her shoulder. “Let’s race.” Jason blinked, but his competitive nature came out and took over.

“You’re going to lose.” He said without thinking, starting off towards the cabin. Reyna quickly caught up to him, pulling ahead slightly. 

Jason found himself slowing down a little bit, watching the way Reyna’s shoulders moved when she ran, the sun reflecting on her legs. The shine the water left across her shoulders. Reyna was fast, but she could never beat Jason. Until then. Her smiling face turned to him, pride across her deep brown eyes.

 

“Piper owes me, now.” Reyna gloated, leaning over the steps to get close to Jason. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

 

Holy shit.

 

Jason simply cracked his famous lopsided smile, little scar on his lip stretching. “Looks like my girl,” He hoped Reyna didn’t hear his strain when he called Piper his girl, “Actually lost.” 

 

Luckily, Reyna didn’t seem to notice, a laugh erupting from her chest, waving past him to Piper. He could hear a loud sigh of disappointment coming closer, and his chest dropped.

 

“Let me just get my wallet.” Piper’s voice rang through her ears. He didn’t expect this much trouble to happen to him. Liking his ex again while having to act like he was into Piper. It was getting hard, and Jason got a headache from thinking about it.

 

Piper passed them and went inside, the screen for clicking shut behind her. Jason immediately looked back at Reyna. Her eyes were so open and honest. That was why Jason dated her in the first place. The honesty between them was refreshing. Wanting to tell Reyna the truth was hard to ignore, trying to keep the secret. He couldn't lie to her before. How could he now? He had to try. 

Moments later Piper came back out watch a crisp twenty, handing it over to Reyna. 

“It's hard to part with.” Piper exaggerated her disappointment, and Reyna smirked in response. 

“I'm sure Thalia will love what I buy her with this.” She said, before Reyna lowered her voice, “A galaxy cat tee shirt.” 

Piper smiles wide, shaking her head, “Truly. You are the best gift giver.”

////

The late night rolled around, and Jason helped pull out the projector. Annabeth sifted through Netflix before hooking up her laptop, a John Mulaney special starting. 

They laughed along, and Jason could feel Piper’s laughter in his chest. It felt refreshing, good considering the dilemma he faced earlier in the day. He tried to tell himself he was just eager for a real romance, and that Reyna fit his mold. Jason hoped that was true. After all, if it wasn't, that would mean big trouble. 

Though, when he glanced around at everyone, he locked eyes with Annabeth, and they looked at each other for a moment. An embarrassed blush washed over him as he went back to watching the special, laughing a little at the joke about HGTV.

He looked down at Piper to see if she was doing okay, but she seemed to have fallen asleep on him. Jason didn't dare move, instead looking back up and making sure Piper’s blanket didn't fall off and on to the deck. When Jason looked back on it, he never really paid attention to Piper during the day. Sure, he saw her, but he didn't pay attention to her in detail. Not like he did with Reyna. 

Jason glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost midnight. He slid his arm under Piper’s legs to pick her up. On his shoulder, her sleeping head rested in the crook of her neck as he carried her inside. It took roughly a full minute to get Piper into their room and under the sheets. He stepped back for a moment to make sure she was asleep. It looked peaceful, her face relaxed, body curled up just slightly but not making her too warm. 

By the time he got back out to the deck, the special was ending. Everyone had started to get up, except Annabeth. She was being carried- bridal style -by Percy. He gave a nod to say goodnight before yawning, and in turn made Jason yawn. Jason held back a laugh and followed them inside to go to bed. 

Piper had moved onto her side, leaving enough space for Jason to lay down and stretch out a little bit. That was exactly what he did as he trailed into sleep. 

His dream was different. He was sitting in a park, a familiar but implacable face next to him, a familiar laugh and a familiar smile, but he didn't know who. It didn't feel right, though. The context felt different. The picnic around them made it feel romantic. Did he take this girl on a date? 

He couldn't cook, much less plan out a picnic. It felt too weird, and the dream went away into a velvet darkness. Time seemed so fast, because before Jason knew it, it was morning again, and time to wake up.


	5. Love Polygons and Jealousy

Piper noticed how Jason was looking at Reyna. She noticed how Annabeth bit her lip just slightly when Jason would throw the football to Percy. Every flex of her shoulders made Annabeth twitch, the day before. 

Though, on the same day, every drop of water the rolled down Percy’s chest made her sweat. She drooled and her mouth went dry as the sweat glistened across his back, or when he took a dip in the ocean. When his arms flexed or when he turned by the abs and he caught a different angle. it made Piper go wild, and it felt wrong. 

Though, the fire that sparked in her ribs when she saw Jason by Annabeth wouldn't leave. She didn't want to call it jealousy. It wasn't. It was frustration because he was being so careless. To be fair, she was drooling over Percy’s deity stature. She knew that Percy was on the Olympian track, and he body sure showed it. 

Was that bad? He had an adorable personality but she couldn't make herself look away. It made her feel bad. 

Piper sighed when the next morning came, and she trudged into the kitchen to find Jason and Annabeth making pancakes for everyone. She could see exactly how close Annabeth was getting, just enough where she could defend herself. Smart girl, but it would be smarter to not make a move at all. 

She cleared her throat and opened the fridge, Annabeth jumping back. Piper pretended not to notice, but the angry fire was back in her chest as she grabbed the apple juice. As she poured a glass, Jason came over to flip the pancakes. Piper swiftly gave him a kiss on the cheek and a ‘good morning’ to both of them. Leo and Calypso emerged, both looking way better rested than anyone who had been up before. Reyna walking in moments after, and Piper felt Jason’s eyes go to her for a moment too long. 

Thalia and Percy squeezed through the doorway together, “Hey, Texas Ranger, move.” Percy pushed, and Thalia rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, Chlorine Breath.” Thalia snapped back, leaning on the counter to give Reyna a good morning kiss. 

“Ew you've got morning breath.” Reyna laughed, and Piper couldn't help but admit that they were cute together. Actually she was the first to say it. 

Percy locked eyes with Piper for a second, feeling electricity hold them together for a second. She suddenly became aware of exactly what her pajamas were, and blushed before taking a large gulp of her juice. His bed hair was messier than usual, but still made him look effortless. Same sharp bone structure, lazy smirk and eyes that said trouble- at least on first glance. Look long enough and you see a twinkle of care. 

“‘Morning guys.” Percy greeted them all, voice slightly more gravely than normal. Piper swallowed hard. His morning voice was getting her going, and by the look he gave her, he knew it too. Instead of letting it be, she watched as he stretched and reached across her to get a glass of water. 

If Piper’s mouth was open, she would've been drooling. She was unlucky to not be nearly at hot in the morning as Percy was. Yet, she had all day to get back at him. And the next day, too. She had plans. 

During this time she had tuned out the conversation that was going on, something about Sharkboy and Lavagirl. It wasn't as interesting as the way Percy’s shirt laid on his chest, or the curve of his Cupid's bow. 

“-Four day weekend.” Piper tuned back in to Leo, “Crazy how we all just accept that as our weekend.”

She panicked, they were staying another two days. The amount of frustration- all types- was going to get to her if she didn’t talk to Jason.Yet that left her head when Percy cracked a smile.

“Yeah, it’s the summer. Thalia has work tomorrow night-” Reyna frowned.

“-sadly-”

“So we will be one down.” Reyna finished, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. Piper noted the slight pink tint of Jason’s face, but didn’t comment on it.

“I’ll drive you. I gotta work in the shop anyway.” Leo offered, taking a plate of pancakes. Thalia agreeed to that arrangement and everybody grabbed breakfast.

Piper sat across from Percy, watching him drown his pancakes in syrup.

“Percy, you’re drowning your pancakes.” Annabeth sighed, and Percy stuck his lip out at her.


	6. Dammit, He's Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i screwed up last update so here u go lol

“My pancakes can’t drown.” He told Annabeth, before taking the price of his fork and eating it. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and he kept his goofy smile on.

Breakfast was full of dumb jokes and making plans for the day. She bad negotiated that Percy would help her learn to surf, but she couldn't give up after twenty minutes.

They waited the twenty minutes after breakfast- at Calypso’s advice- before going out into the water again. Calypso and Thalia and gotten to sit by each other on their towels, making little sand sculptures together. Annabeth caught up to them with little plastic tool for them to embellish the sand, and the trio was having a blast. Jason and Leo were.. Wresting? Piper could only describe it as roughhousing but they seemed to be having a good time.

Percy stood with a board in his arm, water pushing up behind him, breeze pushing his hair in his eyes. “Okay, McLean, you’ve got to balance first.” He told her, wading deeper into the water. They stopped when the surface of the water was at Percy’s hips, but the chill was up to Piper’s waist. Percy held the board steady, nodding to Piper.

Her confusion wasn’t an act, she’d seen surfers paddled out then stand on the board, but she didn’t know what Percy wanted her to do first. He didn’t seem annoyed, but explained what he was asking of her. “Just lay on the board, stomach down. Then, act like you’re goin to paddle.”

Piper did as asked, little waves made water run along the board, but Percy held her steady. She moved her arms just off the board, enough where she would be able to paddle. He told Piper she was doing good, and nodded upwards.

“Stand up?” Piper asked, feeling stupid the moment after she said it, “Yeah- balance.” She pulled her lright knee up, pushing up her chest with her arms before getting halfway into the stance. Piper wobbled, nearly falling off. A small squeak came form her, but Percy’s hand was on the small of her back to anchor her. After a deep breath, she stood up all the way.

“Okay, bend you're knees a little.” Percy instructed. It felt good, holding the right form. She could still feel his hand on her back, and his other hand went to her hip to keep her in place, “Now adjust you're front foot to the middle.” Piper moved her foot over, feeling a little more steady, and her back foot followed suit.

A wave came diagonally at her, and she lost balance. Her footing wasn’t right, or she didn’t have the hang of it, because she fell off. She just happened to fall in Percy’s general direction, and into the water. When she broke the surface, he laugh trying not to laugh. She let herself laugh it off, and Percy joined in.

“It was kinda funny.” Piper sat on the board, “Can we try getting balance on my knees, first? I appreciate you steadying me. But, I think I need to take baby steps.” She gave a lopsided half-smile. Percy returned the expression,moving a piece of hair from her eyes.

“Yeah, let’s try a few times. Then, maybe you can try paddling out.” Percy offered, more of an incentive.

They agreed, and Piper practiced with his guidance. It was innocent, mostly. They had been bugging each other about it for a long time. The only difference was that they were joking before, but this was a different type of attempted teasing.

Piper had gotten good at balancing on her knees, and had again gotten a congratulatory hug from Percy when she didn't fall off from a small wave. As promised, she began to paddle out deeper into the water. Percy kept wanting her about not going too deep, and she knew how strong undercurrents could be, so she listened. The water was to Percy’s ribcage, and Piper noticed how the saltwater made his hair wavier.

Her turned around slightly, and Piper blinked at his jawline. Hell, his jawline was so sharp.

“Alright, a small ‘ne is coming in. You ready? I'm gonna swim next to you.” Percy checked with her, and Piper couldn't help but squeak a ‘yes’ in response.

The wave came up behind her, and Piper quickly got to her knees. On top of the board, she rode the wave with Percy swimming beside her. The duo made it to the shore, proud smiles on their faces.

Piper slid off the board into the water, hugging Percy tightly. “I did it! I didn't even fall off!” She cheered, and Percy laughed happily.

“You did great for your first try.” He congratulated her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Let's bring in the board. I'm gonna get Leo to help me grill lunch.” He went over the plans with her.

 

Piper watched him drift off to Leo, animated about what he wanted to grill. Jason came up next to her, kissing her forehead.

“Hey. Looked good out there.” Jason complimented her, but it had a hint of aggression underneath. Piper knew him well enough to know something was up, but she hadn't pressed his fancy over Reyna.

“Calm down.” She said quietly, “Remember, we aren't actually dating. If I happen to find a friend very attractive, that's fine. You're into Reyna again.” Piper reminded, trying to act less defensive. “Plus, I doubt anything will happen.” She assured Jason before carrying to board off toward the cabin.

 

Percy had set aside a whole took for his equipment, all his different boards and wax, wetsuits, trophies. It was beautiful, really. She hung the board back up, walking through the halls of the house to grab a bottle of water.

She was alone in the kitchen, drinking her water in pleasant silence. The swim shirt she wore was sticky to her skin, leaving her uncomfortable. It took Piper a few wiggles of the arms, and it wasn't an easy pull to take it off. Piper turned and hung it on the sink for the moment. Someone cleared their throat, snapping her attention to the hallway. Percy simply looked at her, and she looked back at him.

Piper leaned against the counter, tilting her head. “Need something?” She asked coolly, nodding to the fridge. A flush was in Percy’s cheeks, and it seemed like he forgot why he originally came inside.

“You could've asked for some help with the shirt. I know a few tips to take if off easily.” He told her, almost pushing a smirk at her. Piper played along, sighing at him. She hopped onto the counter and barely swung her legs. She moved minutely, so that every movement was noticed.

“I'm sure you do. But tell me, you must have more tricks up your sleeve.” Piper prompted.

The next three seconds were blacked out from her memory, but what was happening right then was steamy. That was the only word she could think of to describe it.


	7. 100% Not Jealous

Jason had watched Piper go inside, and he felt his chest tighten as her hips swayed, muscles flexing as she held the board. The look he saw her throw at Percy made him feel something different. He was exactly mad, but he was definitely upset. She was faking dating him, not Percy.

Then a thought came to his head. Maybe Piper was using Percy to get back at him. Was he that obvious? Obviously. A dumb idea came to his head. Annabeth’s lingering looks weren't innocent either.

No, he couldn’t do that. As soon as he did anything with Annabeth she would be cheating. And he would be too. This whole fake dating thing was getting confusing, especially when feelings got involved. Even though JAson’s brain was yelling at his legs to stop, he was walking over to Annabeth. She was sitting on the beach towel, carving into her small sandcastle.

“Hey.” Jason caught her attention, and Annabeth set down the little plastic carver. Her smile shone up at him, and she stood up.

“Hey.” They stood there for a moment, and Jason could’ve sworn she crossed her arm for the sole purpose of accentuating her chest.

“I was wondering if we could talk about something?” Jason asked, trying to create some stupid story incase things went way worse than planned.

“Sure. Let’s go inside.” Annabeth offered, tucking her hair behind her ear and walking in front of him. Jason followed her into the cabin and into her and Percy’s bedroom.

Okay, so Annabeth was on the same page.As soon as the door closer he was pushed up against it. Annabeth’s lips were on his momentarily.

Okay maybe a little faster.

 

Though, Jason couldn’t say he didn’t exactly enjoy it. Frankly, Annabeth was a good kisser. He also couldn’t lie about turning the tables so that she was against the wall. And he couldn’t deny that when she kissed his neck that he liked it. Or deny that his head was getting clouded and his logic was slipping.

Jason didn’t even realize that Annabeth was straddling him on the bed until she started grinding on him.

“Woah- Annabeth. Slow down.” Jason breathed, and Annabeth pulled back. She simply looked at him, her fingers in his hair.

“Okay.” She said quietly after a moment, “Too fast?” Annabeth asked, her hands on his shoulders now.

“More like not right.” Jason answered, and they were in silence again.

 

Annabeth got off of him and sat beside him. She wrung her hands and hung her head. A jagged breath left her.

“I’m sorry, I just- I haven’t been a good girlfriend at all- God.” Annabeth confided, looking upset, “I haven’t been- I shouldn’t have pulled you in here at all.” She shook her head violently, standing up.

“Hey, it’s alright. Just act like this never happened. They don’t have to know.” Jason offered, trying to comfort her. It must have been the wrong thing to say.

Annabeth began to cry softly, “He already knew. Last night we didn’t even share the bed. He went out to the couch until I woke up. The last time he did that- I- He chose to do that.” She covered her face.

Jason wrapped her in a hug, holding her while she tried to stop crying.

“I’m sorry that happened. Are you two not- you know..” Jason prompted and Annabeth let out an awkward laugh.

“I’ve been-uh- well I don’t know why I was ready for you but- nevermind.” Annabeth shook her head.

“Well he must’ve known something is up.”

“I’m going away for college next year, studying in Greece, but I was trying to make it less heartbreaking to go. I haven’t told him yet. He’s trying to be supportive but I can’t seem to let him.” Annabeth explained, her voice muffled by the hug.

“Oh. Well why won’t you? You don’t have to break up.” Jason tried to talk some sense into her.

Annabeth nodded a little bit, agreeing. “I know, but now he probably thinks I’m sleeping around but trying to hide it.”Jason had no idea what to do. It was a weird situation, but he couldn’t blame her. Annabeth wasn’t conventional. Then again her methods were immoral.

“You are. No offense.” Jason replied, blinking.

“Listen, thanks for, you know, listening. I'm gonna-” she simply turned and left the room, heading back outside. Jason leaned against the wall trying to figure out what just happened. Both anxiety and relief twisted in his gut, maybe he didn't ruin things with Piper completely.


	8. I Really Shouldn't Be Kissing You

Piper was pinned against the bathroom wall, one hand grasping the sink for support. They way she was kissing Percy made her knees weak, and that wasn't a good way to be standing. 

“You've got Jason.” Percy said, almost breathless between kisses. 

“You've got Annabeth.” Piper shot back, same breathy tone. 

“She doesn't pay much attention.” Percy quipped, attaching his lips to her jaw. 

“Using me to make her jealous? We're more alike than I thought.” Piper smirked to herself. It only took a moment for her entertained, and quite pleased, expression fell from her face.

Was she actually trying to make Jason jealous. She didn't think she was, after all she was enjoying her current situation. It didn't take her long for her focus to snap back to her nerves. Every place Percy’s skin was touching her, the sensation between her hips as he kissed her neck. 

Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his swimsuit, and everything abruptly stopped. Percy quickly grabbed her wrists, like an instinct, and pinned them back. 

“Sorry.” Piper said quietly. 

The sound of them breathing was the only sound in the room. It felt like seconds were minutes, minutes were hours. 

“It's my fault.” Percy returned after a while, pulling back. Piper tried to meet him eyes, but all he did was duck his head. 

“I started it.” Piper shook her head, frowning. What has felt so good minutes ago set a heavy stone in her stomach, “Let's just pretend this never happened.” She offered, and Percy let out a deep sigh. 

“I still feel like an ass. I mean,” Percy sat on the edge of the bathtub, “Annabeth’s been pushing me away and she's going off somewhere next year- don't ask me how I know. She’d kill me if she knew I went through her transcripts- but I can't do this to her.” 

He put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. Piper couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. His girlfriend was pushing him away, a close friend trying to sleep with him. A lot of cheating was happening, and Piper felt guilty. 

“I won't tell her.” She decided to sit on top of the toilet, right next to him. The look she gave him tried to cheer him up. 

Words would've been exchanged in glances, and there was a silent agreement. They didn't tell anyone. A tugging feeling was in Piper’s gut, and before she could stop herself-

“I'm not actually dating Jason.” She blurted, slapping a hand over her mouth. “Crap.”

Percy’s eyes went wide, shooting up. His head hit the shower curtain rod, and he sucked in a sharp breath, clutching his skull. “What?” He snapped. 

“We are fake dating. Don't tell anyone. Maybe Annabeth, but nobody else.” Piper found herself rambling, worrying over Percy. 

“I'll be fine just- it hurt, uh- fake dating? Your mom finally push you to the edge?” He asked, and Piper could only nod. 

“Yeah, we are trying really hard. Well, we were. Until this morning, truthfully. Just keep it a secret, please.” Piper begged, and Percy nodded slowly. He wrapped an arm around her to hug, and she pulled him close. 

“You were doing okay.” Percy told her, and a sense of pride swelled in her chest. 

“Thanks. And you are pretty good at that kissing touching thing. I was already turned on.”

“Good to know, Annabeth seems to like when I do that.”

“Ew. Stop.”

“We were just-”

“Percy, I spent forty five minutes last week just listening to how you made her orgasm three times. She thought you lost the skill or something.” 

“Wait, she spent forty five minutes? You talk about that?” Percy blinked, a proud smirk on his face. 

“Who else does a girl brag to? I mean, seriously.” Piper rolled her eyes.

“Well, maybe fifteen..” Percy mumbled, and Piper laughed. He seemed surprised. 

“I could tell you all about how Annabeth feels about you in bed, but I gotta run. Gotta talk to Jason and take care of some business.” Piper said shortly. 

“Business?”

“Lady business, Perce.” She left the bathroom, heading down the hallway to the patio. Everyone was sitting down by the bonfire with marshmallows. 

“Pipes!” Jason smiled over at her, waving her over. She joined everyone, Jason pulling her to sit in his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling the stick back with a toasted marshmallow. Piper eyes it, quickly plucking it off the end of its pole and putting it in her tongue. Her eyes rolled back- she would have a few pimples in the morning, but it tasted so good. Jason grumbled into her neck. Whatever she was going to talk to Jason about left her mind. 

“Jace, you know I always burn mine.” She pouted leaning onto her left side to wrap an arm around him, “Babe. Sharing is caring.”


	9. Ok That Was Not Intentional, I Cuddle A Lot Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to demidorks on tumblr who reminded me that people actually like and read my work tysm!!! Sorry the update is so late lol anyway....here it is!!!
> 
> (also why do i write the bro handshakes like this pls.... )

Jason was half asleep, he had woken up from being too cold. He yawned and pulled Piper closer to him, feeling her body heat keep him warmer. It felt nice, holding her close. It felt right. 

 

“I love you.” Piper mumbled, going back to snoring. Jason was sure she was talking in her sleep, and closed his eyes again. 

 

When he woke up, one of her arms was across his torso, a leg wound around his. Her forehead was against his chest. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his ribs, hair pulled back tightly. Piper looked peaceful, not a worry line on her face, she was truly beautiful, and Jason blinked slowly. He could've fallen back asleep, if it wasn't for the sunlight through the crack in the curtains. 

 

The clock on the nightstand told him it was ten in the morning, digital blue letters reminding him that his last day at the cabin was that day. 

 

“Piper..” Jason whispered, afraid to shake her. He knew not to wake her up by shaking. Someone had once before, and things did not go well. 

 

Piper stirred, but cuddled closer to Jason. He took a deep breath. 

 

“Piper, we've gotta get up.” He said a little louder. 

 

Sounds of breakfast made their way into the room. He could smell the toaster pastries from his spot on the bed. 

 

“Mmf- are those chocolate pop tarts?” Piper asked sleepily, pushing off of Jason to stretch across whatever part of the bed was open. Her morning voice was slightly gravelly and quieter. Jason found himself drawn to it, stretching. 

 

“I think so. Let's go see.” He offered, throwing the sheets down to the edge of the bed and getting up. 

 

Piper whined, “Jason... Can you bring me one?”

 

Jason shook his head, smiling. He knew that she was lazy in the mornings, but he was not babying her that day.

 

“Pipes, I’m not doing that.” Piper groaned in response and buried her head into her pillow. Jason grabbed her feet, which were sticking out of the sheets, and pulled her towards him. Piper laughed loudly, yelling his name.

 

“I just wanted breakfast in bed.” Piper whined, and Jason rolled his eyes.

 

“Wait for our anniversary.” He laughed, and Piper giggled.   
  


“Alright, well I’m up now.” She stood up, adjusting the waistband on her pajama pants, pulling down the hem of her shirt. Jason saw her purse her lips when she looked in the mirror. Piper pulled her hair from the ponytail and fixed it, baby hairs frizzing by her forehead. Jason could hear her sigh as she tried to fix them.

 

“What’s up?” Jason furrowed his eyebrows and walked up behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist, watching her fix tiny hairs. She tried to fix her eyebrows, which didn’t look bad to begin with.

 

“I just look like a mess.” She mumbled. Unhappiness and a dash of insecurity were in her eyes, and Jason turned her around, looking her over.

 

“No, you look really pretty in the morning. Who told you otherwise?” He lowered his head, and Piper blinked. Piper was flustered but laughed.

 

“Jason, you don’t have to lie-” She began, and Jason felt himself get upset. It wasn’t even noon, she hadn’t done anything embarrassing, and was already talking down to herself.

 

“Why else do I stay so long in the mornings? It’s not cause it takes me an hour to get home. And, your mom can’t cook, no matter what she says.” He told her, trying to cheer her up. Piper did laugh, a sparkle back in her eyes that made Jason’s chest lift.

 

“She really can’t.” Piper laughed, pulling him into a hug, “You’re right. I don’t look that bad.”   
  


“I said you-”

 

“Just work with me. It takes me some time okay?” Jason sighed, leaving it alone. Piper pulled back from the hug, opening the door.

 

Jason held it open for her, the pair walking down the hall. He wrapped an arm around Piper protectively, a little voice in his brain yelling at him to keep her from flirting with Percy. He didn't have to do anything, it seemed like the ship had sailed, but neither Percy or Piper had gotten on it. 

 

“Morning.” Percy greeted them, pulling out another box of pop tarts, “I assume the smell of my cooking woke you?”

 

Jason looked over the chocolate frosted ones.  “Homemade, my favorite.” He teased, earning a laugh from Percy.

 

Percy dropped the pastries into the toaster before beginning the handshake with Jason. They high fived, bumped hips, screeched like ravens, fist bumped twice and clapped to the tune of the Friends theme song. Wasn't hard to remember. 

 

“We are all heading back today, we want to leave by noon.” Thalia chugged her glass of orange juice. She wiped her palms on her sides, “I'm getting packing.” She clapped Jason on the shoulder and disappeared down the hall. 

 

The toaster popped up the pop tarts, and Percy put them on a plate for Jason and Piper. 

 

“If we leave after noon we will end up in the car for more than four hours.” Calypso said, breaking her pop tart into pieces before eating it.  “And that isn't fun.” She popped a piece of breakfast into her mouth, leaning on Leo. 

 

“Small spaces are big No-Nos.” Leo added, taking a large bite from his pastry. 

 

Piper took the plate from Percy, walking to sit down at the table with everyone else. She sat across from Reyna, and Jason slid into the chair next to Piper. Piper broke a pastry in half and took a bit before sliding the plate to Jason. 

 

“Thanks.” She said with a mouth full, and Jason smiled. He ate breakfast, knowing that if he didn't he would regret it. 

 

Luckily, he didn't have a lot of packing to do, and Piper helped get it done in minutes. They were alone in their bedroom for a moment, silence washing over them before a thought popped into Jason’s head. 

 

“Maybe we should practice kissing? So we don't seem awkward when we do it?” He offered. Piper could tell he was being reasonable. You can't never kiss someone in public, Piper wasn't as big on PDA, but Jason had no hesitation when he was dating someone. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Piper nodded, stepping forward. She stood on her toes and put her hands on Jason’s cheeks, pulling him to meet her halfway. 

 

Their lips met, and Jason pulled her closer from instinct, feeling her front flush against him, a hand cupping her cheek. He felt Piper’s hands go to his hair. Jason's eyes closed, and he focused on the feeling of how she kissed him. He felt himself stepping backward, leaning on the footboard of the bed. The hand cupping Piper’s cheek went to the footboard, making sure he didn't fall. 

 

Jason pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. 

 

“I think we've got it.” He said quietly, feeling her warm breath fan on his jaw. 

 

“I think so, too.” Piper swallowed, before letting out a breath, “Percy knows we aren't actually. You know. Dating.” She confessed.

 

“You told him?” Jason asked, feeling his hairs stand up. Percy was reliable, sure, but he thought nobody would know. 

 

“He said something right after we made out and I couldn't not-” Piper started to explain, jumping to defend herself. 

 

The goosebumps he had before were gone, anger boiling in his throat. He tried to keep his voice steady, to not yell. His forearms flexed as he balled his hands into tight fists. 

 

“You made out?” He asked, trying to calm himself down. Count to ten, do whatever he needed to. 

 

“Yeah, and Annabeth almost rode you if it wasn't-” Piper stopped herself, shocked by how angry that statement got Jason. Shit. He had to play it off like this was important. 

 

“Yeah, but I didn't actually have sex with her, Piper.” Jason said flatly, trying to relax his shoulders. 

 

“I know, you're acting like I got on my knees and-” Piper began, but cut herself off. A tiny smirk made itself at home on her lips. 

 

Oh man she has really nice lips. Jason had just been missing them and despite how he was feeling he wished he could feel them against his again. Just against his skin, in any way- she knew. Piper knew he was jealous. 

 

“Listen, baby, we are fake dating. If you want me, you can still tell me.” Piper said slowly, each word making him melt into temptation. 

 

No. He couldn't. He swore to himself not to catch feelings. Jason huffed again, pulling his thoughts away from her. 

 

“If I want you to get me off I’ll tell you. I'm mad you went off with Percy.” Jason changed the subject just barely, and Piper looked offended. 

 

“Listen, we both screwed up. Let's get over it, we can still make this thing work.” Piper looked at him, almost begging, but with such intensity his resolve blew away. 

 

“Fine.” He mumbled, walking to grab the bags again, “C’mon.  _ Baby _ .” Jason nodded her over, and Piper joined his side, an arm looping around her hips. 

 

Softly, he pressed his thumb into her hip- as if he was afraid she would leave. They exited the room together, not a word between them. 


	10. Oh No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so.....i honestly dont even know at this point pls enjoy

Piper had finished filling the week’s Etsy orders, stacking them by the front door so she would mail them when she left. Jason’s words stuck with her, each time they replayed in her head her heart lifted. Her stomach sunk each time she heard him in her mind. 

 

Beautiful. Sure, she knew he was upset before they left the cabin, but she was just supposed to give him air. Yet, there she was. Lying on her bed, she outlined shapes on her ceiling. Her phone rang, buzzing beside her. Piper yelped, picking up the phone and looking at the screen. The heart emojis stared at her, and she yelped again. After tossing the phone back across her bed, Piper buried her face in a pillow. Jason was calling, and her phone quieted. A few seconds went by, but they felt like minutes. Her phone rang again. She declined the call. Jason called again. She declined again. 

 

The room was silent, and Piper rolled out of bed to get dressed. One of those baggy thin sweaters, a blue tie-dye bralette and acid washed high waisted shorts, and just as she was pulling on her sneakers her phone rang again. Piper huffed and angrily answered it. 

 

“It's McLean.” She snapped, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder, both hands tying her shoes. 

 

“Hey, Piper. I need to talk to you. How soon can you be over?” Jason asked, and Piper glanced at her car keys hanging by her door. 

 

“Give me an hour? I have to mail these orders then I should be over.” Piper answered, getting up and grabbing her keys. 

 

“Ok, see you soon.” Jason ended happily, and the call ended. 

 

“Shit. I gotta tell him this isn't going to work.” Piper said to herself, giving a mini pep talk. It wasn't working. 

  
  


When Piper finished mailing the orders and made it to Jason’s house, she didn't care that her hair was in french braids and that she had no makeup on. She just needed to talk to him. Nerves bundled in her abdomen, and she knocked on the door. The door looked new, but it was the same double door she always knew. 

 

“Sorry!” Jason pulled the door open “Quick, my room before my dad tries to make you his fourth wife.” 

 

Piper laughed and ran with him down the hall, following him into his room. Same as it was in high school, slightly cleaner than hers but much more silver. 

 

“So.. You needed to talk?” Piper asked, planting herself on his bed. 

 

“No. My dad wouldn't leave me alone but I was too embarrassed to say I wanted you to come over for-” Jason gestured his hands, and Piper giggled. Every intention of ending whatever they had melted away, and she stood up. 

 

“You have no problem telling me  _ exactly  _ what you want.” Piper shook her head walking over to him, “I'm dying to hear it.” She brushed her fingers along the waistband of Jason's jeans. When she looked up at him, she saw him gulp and his eyes change. His arm went under her sweater and she shrugged it off. Her toes left the floor as he turned her. Their eyes locked, the blue of his irises sending shocks through her. Jason roughly kissed her, and Piper knew she'd be sore later. Oh, but it would be fun. 

  
  
  


Piper redressed, rolling onto the bed next to Jason. She cast a glance his way, and he looked at her, blinking. 

 

“Thank technology for contacts.” He smirked, and Piper laughed. Thoughts about the weekend at the cabin flashed in her mind, just the day before Jason had been jealous. 

 

“I guess you're not jealous anymore?” Piper prompted, meant to push his buttons. Jason’s cheeks turned a shade of pink and he smirked at her.

 

“I don't see a reason to be. I doubt he could get you to say what you were practically screaming a few minutes ago.” Jason answered lowly, and Piper felt her cheeks burn. She bit her lip and tried to steady her breathing. 

 

“Well considering everything you said I didn't have a problem. You keep your word. And a little more...” Piper looked at the ceiling, feigning an innocent expression. 

 

The room proved that she was not innocent. 

 

The feeling of guilt settled again, and Piper tried to dismiss it. It didn't work, and she took another deep breath. She swallowed her words and laid her head on Jason's shoulder, his fingers tracing small circles on her skin. 

 

Maybe this could last a little longer. 


	11. Panic! at the Dinner Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER IM HERE TO FIX IT

Jason was caught off guard when he heard dishes from downstairs. Dinner, of course. He snuck a glance at Piper and sighed. 

 

“Uh, want to stay for dinner?” He asked, sitting up. Piper sat up with him and shrugged. 

 

“Do you have a sweatshirt I can borrow, Your dining room is cold.” She asked plainly, making no attempt to hide the fact that she had hickeys up her neck, but the ones below the collarbone would be hidden by a sweatshirt.

 

“Yeah, the one on the desk chair.” Jason nodded to his desk, deep purple pullover hanging on the back. Piper peck his cheek and stood, calling a ‘thank you’ as she pulled the hoodie on. It dropped past her shorts and she had to roll up the sleeves. 

 

“Acceptable?” She asked, raising her arms to show off how little she was. Jason grinned pulled her over to hug him. 

 

“Yeah, but sorry if I get a little protective later..” He said into get hair. Piper’s chuckled vibrated through his chest. 

 

“I mean it's hot when you get jealous, but I'm all yours tonight.” She said, and they both tensed. 

 

The door was closed. Nobody watching. Piper seemed to panic more than he did, and Jason couldn't tell if it was good or bad. They stared at each other for a moment, and Piper broke eye contact, looking at her toes. 

 

“We should, well uh, get food...?” Jason prompted and Piper nodded, quickly walking out of the room. 

 

He was afraid he did something wrong - it really didn't seem like it - and the thought worried him. It took merely a second to catch up, walking next to her as they entered the dining room. Deep red walls enclosed them, tall dark wood chairs placed around a long dark table. Dark floors, dark rug. It was like his dad hates light. 

 

“Jason, and... Piper?” Zeus looked them over as Piper took a seat as far as she could away from Zeus. Jason couldn't blame her for not wanting to be within arm’s reach of his dad. He was kind of a creep. 

 

“Hi, Zeus.” Piper greeted and pulled the napkin across her legs, Jason took the seat next to her. 

 

“I didn't know we had a guest. You brought you friend-” Zeus cast a glance at Jason, who interrupted him with the term ‘girlfriend’, then continued. “- to dinner. I would've made enough for her.”

 

“We have plenty. Plus, Piper is vegetarian, remember?” Jason grit his teeth as Piper helped herself to mashed potatoes and broccoli. 

 

“Apologies, I had forgotten.” Zeus sighed, cutting into a slice of corned beef. “How did you two begin dating, anyhow?” He eyes Jason, interrogating him. 

 

Piper put on a smile, putting her hand on his leg. Jason felt her fingertips on his jeans, glancing at her as she spoke, “I had liked him and I found myself just kissing him. It was so awkward, but it was sweet. Jason, believe it or not, told me how he felt.” Piper said, and Jason blushed stabbing his fork into the broccoli. 

 

“I know my son, a charmer like his father. How else would he get such a pretty girl like you?” Piper’s fingers pressed into Jason’s skin, and he had to harshly bite his food to keep from saying anything. 

 

“Actually, I charmed him.” Piper cast a pleading glance at Jason. 

 

“He only gets worse..” Jason whispered, and Zeus cleared his throat. 

 

“What was that, Jason?” Zeus lowered his voice, and Jason furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“Father. Can I not tell my girlfriend something quietly? It has to do with  _ private _ matters.” Jason stressed the words, knowing it would only make his dad proud and get him off his back. 

 

“Oh, maybe say it quieter next time.” Zeus coughed, suddenly interested in his meal. Jason felt Piper’s grip loosen, hearing her sigh in relief. 

 

They were all silent, eating their food for almost two minutes. It was a nice silence. 

 

“So, have you done anal yet?” Zeus asks nonchalantly, popping a peice of meat in his mouth. 

 

Piper nearly choked on her water, coughing loudly until tears filled her bottom eyelids.  

 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Piper coughed, and her fingers dug sharply into Jason’s thigh. He sucked in a sharp breath from surprise and pain, knuckles turning white. 

 

“It was just a question.” Zeus shrugged, unaware of how personal and inappropriate the question was. 

 

“You don't just ask that, let alone ask your son and his girlfriend.” Jason snapped, Piper’s fingers still holding a death grip on him.  Zeus held his hands up. 

 

“I'm not hungry anymore..” Piper pushed her plate away and stood, giving Jason a kiss, “I'll text you.” He watched her dash out of the room, and Jason glared at his father. 

 

“What's got her upset?” Zeus huffed, hearing the front door close. 

 

“You asked if we've done anal.” Jason snapped. 

 

“Well, have you?” Zeus asked, eyebrows raised. 

 

Jason made a face of disgust, humiliated. “Put my leftovers in the fridge. I'll eat them tomorrow. “ Jason stood and left the dining room, anger and embarrassment fueling him. 

 

The last thing he would do was go to his room and slam the door. That would be childish, and despite his anger with his dad, Jason was determined to not stoop to that level. Instead, Jason stomped out the front door, spotting Piper in her car. He watched as she rested her forehead on the steering wheel, shoulders lightly shaking. She was either laughing or crying, and Jason wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

Jason slowly walked up to the window and tapped on the glass. Piper screamed and threw her head back into the headrest, pushing her arms out and honking the car horn. The horn scared her again, and Jason couldn’t tell if the horn was getting louder or Piper got quieter. He held his index finger to the glass and tapped it again. Piper turned her head to him, took a second then laughed, she wiped her eyes and went to open the door. She looked down at the lock and pushed open the door. The thought to move out of the way left Jason as he got hit by the door. He landed on his butt with a yelp, and Piper looked at him worriedly.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. You okay?” She asked him frantically, and Jason nodded, standing.

 

“Were you crying?” He asked in return, seeing a tear clinging to her nose. Piper shook her head and wiped her cheeks, inspecting her palms for signs of tears.

 

“You dad is just- god how did you mom fall in love with him?” Piper huffed, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind, okay?” She waved it off, and Jason pulled her into his chest. It took a moment, but he felt her hold him tightly, humming into his chest.

 

“I know. Trust me, I know.” He stood there, waiting for Piper to say something. 

 

“We can't do this anymore.” The words were muffled by his chest, and Jason swayed. Shocked, he held her at arm's reach. 

 

“What?” Jason sputtered, searching her face for a sign of a joke. “This lasted almost a week, what the hell?” Piper looked at her shoes, scratching behind her ear. 

 

That was her tell, she was uncomfortable. Jason shook his head, letting his arms drag down hers before they slapped down to his sides. 

 

“You're great at this but I'm not, I'm

sorry.” Piper shrugged, turning to get into her car, “Wait before you say anything, I don't want anyone to lose it over this.” She got back into her car and stuck her keys in the ignition. 

 

Jason watched as she drove away. Confusion and hurt overwhelmed him, more so confusion. “What?”

  
  



	12. I Need Someone To Hold Me And You Seem To Be Good At It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....what even is this

Piper knocked on the door so roughly it echoed down the hallway. Percy’s apartment was on the third floor of a building on some street over some store, but Piper wouldn't stop banging on the door until it opened. 

“Piper, what in-” Percy started, and was caught off guard by how angry Piper looked. 

“I dumped Jason.” 

“You mean-”

“Yes.” Her voice cracked, and she felt tears prick in her eyes again. Percy stepped aside for Piper to enter the apartment. 

“You weren't even actually-”

Piper threw herself on the couch, “I am terrible. I fake dump him like twenty minutes after we have sex and I just-”

“Piper.” Percy cut her off. Piper looked up at him through a thin line of tears, waiting for him to say something. “You went for like a week.” 

“I don't know why I'm so upset over this. I mean, I can't fake a relationship. And his dad asked if we do anal! It was just so- aaah!” She complained, and Percy sat next to her. 

“Explain.”

“I really care about him, and I don't want to make this weird because we were being couple-y even when we were alone it was just all a mess.” Piper felt some of her tears fall, but she didn't care. She needed to get this off her chest. 

“Piper. I knew this would happen.” Percy shook his head, wrapping her in a hug. It was as if he knew exactly what to do. Piper melted, hugging him tightly and letting herself cry. 

“I started this whole thing and he's probably pissed at me.” She sniffled, burying her head into Percy’s shoulder. Percy simply drew little shapes on her back, in a pattern. Circle, square, triangle. 

“It's ok if you like him.” Circle. “I won't tell.” Square. “Honestly, I am pretty sure that's the reason you chickened out.” Triangle. Piper shook her head. 

“Th-that's not why.” She tried to sound convincing, but failed. Percy simply held her tight. 

“I'm here to vent if you need me. I know Leo is off with his girlfriend. You still have me, don't worry.” Percy said quietly, and Piper felt her eyes close. He was warm and he held her tight. It was comforting, and she was tired from all her crying lately. She found herself slowly drifting off to sleep, the softness of his shirt and the smell of his cologne following her into dreams. 

 

Piper sat on the water, waves coming up to slash her. She was on a board, just floating in the calm beach. It was peaceful, relaxing. Nice. The rushing of the water was what she needed right then. 

“Piper!” Her head turned to see Jason on the shore. She was suddenly in front of him. Except, now they were at the garden in her yard. Roses bloomed around them, but they didn't faze her from how Jason’s face looked. 

She knew that expression anywhere. He was hurt. 

“Jason?” She asked softly, but he scoffed at her. 

“You always do this. You catch feelings and you leave.” He said sharply, and it felt like ice. 

She was frozen, quiet, shocked. 

 

Piper woke up from the dream, head across Percy’s lap. She noticed a little drool spot on his shorts, an embarrassed blush spreading through her cheeks. 

“Looks who's awake. I was afraid to move, you were out for an hour.” Percy teased, and Piper sat up, running her fingers through loose strands of hair. 

“Sorry about that. I've just, you know.” She shrugged, standing up. Her knees felt soft, like they weren't ready to walk yet. Percy picked up his phone, going to text someone. 

“Annabeth and I were going out tonight, you want to tag along?” Percy offered, but it made Piper’s stomach sink. No matter how sweet he was, knowing she didn't truly want to be alone, she didn't want to see them together. 

They were cute, but it would hurt her. She just fake dumped Jason, and she was confused. Maybe it could work again, but it felt like too much too soon. They started all wrong, with bad intentions and purely out of spite. It would be different this time, if she and Jason got together again. It would work. Piper wouldn't feel so terrible, so conflicted. 

Before she knew it, she was out the door and shaking her head, saying a quick ‘no thanks bye’ before calling someone. When Jason answered, Piper's stomach went to her throat. 

“Hi.” She said into the phone. There was a thick silence as she walked down to the street. 

“I haven't said anything yet. About the, well, whatever happened.” He sounded dejected, and it made Piper nauseous. She did that. Knowing she hurt him made her feel horrible. 

“Don't. I want to try again. But, like, not purely spiteful and trying to make each other jealous half the time.” She sighed, fiddling with her braid as she walked. There was a moment before Jason released a breath. 

“Yeah. That sounds better.” She heard him say, and Piper felt herself relax. 

“Oh, thank you. Want to go on a fake date tonight? Sushi? I know this place with great spicy veggie rolls, vegetarian and meat!” She found herself smiling, getting excited. Jason laughed lightly on the other end. 

“Yeah. It's that kinda nice place, right? I'll meet you at your place in two hours. Be ready, please.” He asked of her, and Piper let herself nod despite not being able to see him. 

“Yep, that place. I'll see you then, babe.” She stressed the little name, knowing that since it was back on and she was in public. 

“Okay, Angel.” Jason said back, the line going dead. 

 

They sat together at the table, in the midst of laughing. Her laugh was like bells in her ears, but she was focused on his. The smoothness and how nice it was to make home laugh. How it made her heart flutter and her cheeks get hot. 

“Oh, I'm glad we took another stab at this.” Piper said, smiling wide. Jason nodded. 

“Me too.” He agreed. For a moment it seemed like he would say something else, but took a drink from his glass of water. Piper noticed his sleeves were rolled up, the purple collared shirt looked effortlessly hot on him. 

“Have I told you how hot you look in that shirt?” She blurted, feeling her cheeks heat rapidly. Jason simply grinned at her. 

“Yeah. Often. In fact, you've told me it's a great date shirt. I quote you when I say, ‘it's a getting laid shirt’.” Piper laughed, nodding at the memory. 

“I did say that.” She smiled. Her heart was pounding but felt full of air. It was a weird feeling. She hadn’t felt this way every before. So, she just shoved it down and tried not to think about it.


	13. Being Confused Is Very Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... Anyway im alive here u go

Jason knew a few things; he and Piper had hot sex hours before. He was on a fake date with Piper. His father was intrusive. He had a grudge with their agreement.

 

“If we do meet people we can totally go on dates, we aren’t really dating.” Piper had told him, as if she saw him checking someone else out. The words left a sick feeling in his stomach, but he nodded along.

 

“Yep.” He said shortly , looking at his watch, “We should pay, head out.” 

 

Piper agreed. When they left he felt his heart melt as she took his hand. Whatever that feeling was, he didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

 

Walking with her felt right. It felt like what he was meant to feel with a girl. To be so enchanted by her eyes and smile, to want to give the world for her. To keep choosing to look for the stars in her freckles. 

 

But they weren't dating, so he couldn't really feel like that. Jason tried to convince himself of that. He didn't want to feel like he was falling for her. He couldn't. In just a few months he would be going back to college. Going to the same university made no difference, they barely saw each other the year before. 

 

“Jace?” Piper asked, swinging his hand a little as they walked slowly through the parking lot. 

 

“What?” He asked back, looking down at her quickly. 

 

“Why do you put up with me? I just looked like a wreck about an hour ago and you still want to be around me.” She said softly, almost embarrassed. 

 

“I know that there is more to you than an occasional meltdown.” Jason reassured her, “You're more than running mascara.” He softly bumped into her, and Piper grinned. 

 

“I guess....” She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Jason noticed her eyes focused on their feet. 

 

While they walked Jason chewed on his lip. Both sides of him wanted to take Piper home with him, and to leave her back at her place. He really needed to look at apartments nearby the university, but he didn't know if Piper would be helpful or not. 

 

“Do you want to come back to my place, or just go home?” Jason looked down at her, “I'm just going to do an apartment search.”

 

Piper shrugged against him, “Sure, I have to look too. I can't stay in a dorm much longer. I need my own space, you know?”   Jason simply nodded. They were silent again, their steps the only noise that bounced off the night time chatter. 

 

The drive back to his house wasn't anything new. It had been silent for a minute before Piper stole the auxiliary cord, plugging it into her phone and blasting the Spotify Pop Rising playlist. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her doing silly dances, smiling as she yelled along with the song. 

 

It was cute to him, watching her. Even when she was screaming along, her voice was on pitch and sounded smooth. The hairs that stuck to her mouth as she threw her head around fluttered wildly with each verse, and Jason could only laugh along as she jammed out. 

 

When they hit a stop light, he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes locked and she laughed, throwing her head around with more energy. Jason was lucky they were almost home, because he was close to recklessly dancing in the car with her. 

 

When they pulled up, Piper was out of the car as fast as he was, quickly coming to his side as the soft breeze kicked up. He looked down at her, shaking his head. 

 

“Seventy-five outside and you are cold?” Jason teases, shoving his key into the lock to let them in. 

 

“There was a breeze...” Piper whined, following him inside the entryway. 

  
  


Their steps echoed as they walked, the lot seemingly empty. Jason assumed his dad had went out to party and drink, glad it wasn't at home. He noticed Piper still brushing against him despite the warmer temperature. Each time they touched his heart heart faster, but he shoved the feeling away in favor of apartment searching. 

 

Shutting the door behind them, they entered his bedroom again. Piper pulled over a chair to his desk as he sat down in front of his laptop. With her chin perched on his shoulder, they scrolled through apartment listings. 

 

It felt like hours passed as they looked at two bedroom apartments close to their school in the midwest. ones that looked good seemed to have major flaws, before they spotted one that looked like it met their needs. 

 

Only problem was that it had one bathroom. 

 

Jason and Piper exchanged a glance, and he searched her eyes for any thought of the situation. 

 

Piper blinked before saying simply, “It's not like I haven't seen your dick before.” 

 

Jason’s cheeks flushed, clearing his threat and looking back at the screen. “We have, maybe, two months before we have to move back for the fall semester. Let's see if the unit is still open in a month. If it is, I'll see if we can walk it.” 

 

Piper nodded, taking control of the mouse to bookmark the page. Jason leaned back and Piper sat back in her chair. They both stared at his laptop in silence. 

 

“Wanna watch MacGyver?” Piper asked, and Jason shrugged. 

 

“Why not.”

 

“I call the recliner seat!” She shot up from her chair, practically sprinting down the stairs to take the recliner seat of the couch. Jason slowly followed her, grabbing a blanket off his bed for her. 

 

He could hear the sound of the TV as he walked downstairs, taking a detour to grab bottles of soda for the two of them. As Jason walked around the couch, passing a soda to Piper, he saw how she didn't look away from the screen. 

 

“His hair doesn't move. How much gel did hair and makeup use?” She mumbled, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink. 

 

Jason huffed a laugh and shook his head. He shrugged, not really paying attention. A montage of MacGyver building whatever played, and he felt eyes on him. Jason took a glance at Piper, but she wasn't looking at him. With eyebrows knit together he turn around enough to see his dad standing in the entryway. As his dad surveyed him, Jason turned back around to act like nothing happened. 

 

Just as he settled back in, Piper leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at he'd, seeing that she was still invested in the show. He let himself look at her longer. Piper pointed back at the screen. 

 

“Would I look good in that? I saw that shirt at the mall and I didn't get it. It's cute on her.” Piper rambled, and Jason let out a breath. 

 

“You look good with anything on,” Jason lowered his voice. Hoping the feeling of his father’s eyes would go away. Another minute went by and he could still feel his father looking at him. 

 

He watched Piper’s lip take on a smirk. Piper sat up enough to put a hand on his shoulder and lowly reply, “You think I look good with nothing on.” Jason felt a smirk take over his face as well. He rolled his eyes quickly to make the expression go away.  

 

“Very true. But tone it down, babe. My dad’s home.” He answered. Piper didn't seem fazed, just taking a drink of soda and leaning on him again. 

 

“Ok. But that doesn't mean I'm not spending the night.” She said softly. 

 


	14. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo ok

Piper woke up in Jason’s arms, one of his university t-shirts draped over her in a baggy pajama imitation. She wasn't wearing pants, but was for sure wearing her underwear.  His nose was still buried in her hair, eyes closed. Jason’s chest rose and fell slowly, still asleep. She was sure that they didn't do anything but sleep. Piper watched how the light drifted in from the curtains, casting one sliver of sunlight to paint down the door. 

 

She closed her eyes again, just in time for Jason to stir awake. He hummed softly, pulling her closer as he blinked open his eyes. Piper reached over to retrieve his glasses, and he slipped them on, blinking. 

 

“G’morning.” He stretched his arms, letting Piper sit up. 

 

Rouge streaks of light danced across his face and shoulders. The dark brim of his glasses made his hair look even blonder. The top of his hair was sticking out at odd angles, somehow still flat to his head, and hanging down into his face. The sides were sticking out sharply from static, short strands looking like electrify. 

 

Piper tucked a hair behind her ear as she laid back down. She rested her head on his chest, pulling covers up to them again. 

 

“Good morning, Sparky.” She replied quietly, voice still gravelly from just waking up. 

 

She could feel Jason playing with her hair, lazily running his fingers through the long strands. The feeling relaxed her, letting her eyes flutter shut. Neither of them wanted to get up and face the day. They were too comfortable, laying together. It took Jason to finally get them both up. 

 

“Wait-” He sat up sharply, forcing Piper to roll onto her face beside him, “Aren't you going to hang out with Annabeth later?” 

 

Piper shut her eyes and sighed deeply before getting up. She just felt rejected, despite not knowing why.  They were just friends, it wasn't like this hadn't happened before. Rolling off him abruptly and all. 

 

“Yeah. Leo’s working in the shop all week...” Piper rubbed her face, whining. She looked over at Jason, watching him pull an old shirt on. “I need a ride back to my place, unless I get to keep this shirt.”

 

Jason took a second to look at her, eyes scanning her form before he answered, “Looks better on you than it does on me.” His words made Piper look down at herself. She could probably pull her jeans back on and put her bra on to look like it was an actual outfit. 

 

“I'll still need a ride to Citywalk.” Piper told him, hesitating, “And I'm showering first.”

 

Jason cracked a grin, “Yeah, knock yourself out. But I can't give you a ride. I'm going to the other way to meet my sister.” 

 

Piper threw her head back, replying an ‘ok’ before she got up. Her phone buzzed on her way to his bathroom, she ignored it. Her phone was right where she left it on his desk the night before, and she closed the door to the bathroom behind her. 

 

Best case scenario? The guy she met off tinder. 

 

Worst case scenario?

 

The guy she met off tinder. 

  
  


Jason wouldn't care anyway, he was just fake dating her. It's not like he would get jealous. Despite past experience to say that he absolutely would, Piper didn't think that would happen. 

 

When she went back into his room, there were no notifications on her home screen. 

 

“Didn't someone text me?” Piper asked, pulling her pants on. 

 

“Nope.” The blonde shrugged, “I called an uber for you.”

 

Piper cast him a glance, but couldn't see anything in his face as he made his bed. 

 

“Ok...” She tied up her shoes, waiting for her hair to dry. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment, and Piper felt a wave of cold wash over her. Something in Jason’s eyes felt familiar. The hint of anger she saw wasn't something that was directed at her often, but she knew it was there. 

 

“I'm going to take a shower.” He pushed past her, leaving her alone in his room. 

 

Piper didn't know what she did wrong. He said that nobody texted her. What she didn't understand was why he was so upset. Was he mad she didn't have sex with him? 

 

Whatever it was, it didn't matter right then. Her ride was there and she had to meet  Annabeth. As she bounded down the steps, she checked to make sure she wouldn't have to talk to Jason’s dad. 

 

Unfortunately, he saw her. 

 

“Piper!” He smiled widely, growing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her in. Piper quickly pushed him away. 

 

“On my period. Late to see a friend. Fuck Off.” She rambled, partially lying. The last statement wasn't a lie at all, she really felt that way. 

 

Before Zeus could respond, Piper was out in the car, driving off to Universal City. She didn't make small talk with the driver, mostly because the last few times she did they creeped her out. As the time passed, she checked emails and her instagram. Nothing important, and she tapped her messages. 

 

The guy from tinder had texted her. There was no reply, but it had been read. 

 

_ Hey! Want to hang out this weekend? I know this great vegetarian place.  _

 

Piper read over it, typing a short reply to make plans with him. By the time she got out of the car, there were plans to get dinner Saturday night. 

 

Annabeth greeted her with a bright smile, a pair of shorts and a breezy tank top. A large hat sat on blonde curls, and Piper dry off to walk with her friend. 

 

“Alright, so. Percy told me..... You know.... About Jason?” Annabeth paid no mind to people in her way. 

 

“Hello to you too...” Piper sidestepped a tourist. 


End file.
